Teach Me
by Shannon Markpix13
Summary: Zitao itu gadis Qingdao, biasa dengan prilaku manusia budaya timur. Tapi setelah ia pindah ke Vancouver, semuanya berubah / "Kalau disini, ini cara pengenalan diri." / "Kau belum pernah pacaran ya?" / "Remas-remas bokong terus!" / [FF YIFANTAO GS] / [POSTING BY ME, AND STORY BELONG TO INGGARA JUANDA AND YFTAONIPPLES] / [MESUM TINGKAT ATAS!] / [RnR PLEASE]


Zitao anak baik.

Gadis dengan surai hitam panjang sepunggung, dan mata bulat jenaka itu menghabiskan waktu tujuh belas tahunnya di kota dengan pandang pantai indah, Qingdao, China. Tapi, sebagai putri dari seorang Ayah gembul dengan profesi sebagai manager perusahaan perbankan, Zitao harus mau jika suatu hari berpindah tempat dari kota lahirnya ini.

Tak apa, selama masih didampingi Ayah dan ibunya, Zitao tidak masalah.

Tapi, entah kenapa, saat Zitao bersama dengan sosok itu, untuk pertama kalinya, Zitao harap ia tidak usah didampingi orang tuanya.

Debaran halus dimasa remaja.

* * *

**Teach Me**

(Original story by '**yftaonipples'** ft. Her big bro '**inggara_juanda'  
**I just publish this story with my ffn acc.)

**.**

**—warning!—  
**Character is not mine;of course. Plots belong to me and my brotha.  
specially, he's writting the sex plots lol.

**Pairing; **Yifan/Zitao  
**Length;** Oneshoot  
**Genres; **Romance, Smutty(?), Porn(?)  
**rated; **Mature.

Genderswitch, Canada's-view, pervert! Yifan-Cute! Zitao,  
weird, absurd.

* * *

..O..

* * *

Qingdao, sebuah kota berpantai indah di pesisir timur Cina, yang dulunya disebut Tsingtao, atau yang memiliki arti pulau hijau, membanggakan saat mengingat masa lalu yang menarik perhatian dunia dengan suasana pantai groovy. Kota asri yang dulu menjadi tuan rumah Olimpiade Beijing Sailing dalam memperebutkan teluk kota terindah pada tahun 2008.

Tak ada yang lebih menarik perhatian selain kecantikan gadis-gadisnya yang sederhana namun anggun, salah satunya gadis manis putri tunggal keluarga tuan Huang Li Wei, yakni Huang Zitao.

Parasnya memang manis, tanpa make up tebal penunjang kecantikan—kata mereka—yang menutupi wajah berkulit bayinya, matanya bercorak hitam samar dengan kesan jenaka yang manis saat menatap orang lain, belum lagi bibir kucing kecil mungil yang berwarna merah muda lembut, tubuhnya semampai dengan lekuk dewa yang sintal.

Gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun itu menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya sampai saat ini di kota pulau hijau yang asri, hidupnya menyenangkan dengan teman-teman baik hati yang menemaninya, belum lagi orang tua yang luar biasa pengertian.

Tapi, nampaknya kesenangannya di kota kelahirannya itu hanya sampai usia tujuh belas tahun, karena saat menginjak usia delapan belas tahunnya, ia harus memulai hidup baru di kota—kata gadis itu—manusia rambut terbakar.

Vancouver, Canada.

* * *

"Mama."

Gadis bersurai hitam gagak itu mendekati sang ibu yang sedari tadi sibuk berkutat di dapur, dengan apron putih bercorak bunga yang manis. Wanita berusia kiranya empat puluh dua tahun itu menelengkan kepalanya, setarik ia tersenyum manis kepada putri cantiknya.

"Hei, sudah bangun sayang?"

Gadis itu mengangguk lalu mengusak rambut lembut berwarna hitamnya dengan asal, matanya sayu menandakan jika ia baru saja bangun tidur. Dengan piyama bermotif doraemon berwarna biru langit yang lembut, gadis itu terasa sangat menggemaskan.

"Mama sedang apa?" ia memeluk ibunya erat, mengusak wajah cantik paginya dipundak sempit sang ibu. Sang ibu terkekeh, ia lalu menghentikan kegiatan potong-memotongnya dan beralih mengusak rambut hitam putrinya, "Mandilah dulu, kau bau kasur."

Heih.

Gadis itu memberengut, ia memajukan bibir mungilnya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukan hangatnya pada tubuh sang ibu.

"Aku tidak bau, tau, Mama."

Ibunya mendesah halus, wanita paruh baya itu membalik tubuhnya dan mencubit hidung gadisnya dengan dua jari tangan lentik, membuat suara pekikan, "Ach! Mama!" yang memekakan.

Gadis itu segera mengusap hidung mancungnya yang memerah, secepat saat ibunya melepas jepitan dahsyat itu.

"Sakit, Mama."

Ibunya mendengus samar, matanya tetap berfokus pada wajah gadis yang saat ini menunduk sembari mengusak hidung mancungnya dengan khidamat. Tangan khas wanita dewasanya bersidekap.

"Mama bilang mandi, Zi. Lalu setelahnya kau antarkan makanan ini ketetangga sebelah."

Zitao menatap ibunya dengan mata bergaris hitam samar yang mirip dengan bentuk mata sang ibu, "Untuk apa?"

"Tanda pengenalan diri."

* * *

Zitao cantik.

Terima kasih.

Dan itu memang fakta.

Gadis bergaun biru dengan ukuran panjang bawahan selutut itu memegang erat tas merah muda berisi kotak makanan. Poni panjangnya ia ikat serta bersama dengan jumput rambut lainnya, memperlihatkan kening halus bersih yang kecil.

Matanya bergerak kanan dan kiri, kaki berbalut sepatu flat hitam miliknya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai keramik coklat tua yang ia pijaki. Menunggu seseorang baik hati yang bersedia membukakan pintu putih yang sudah ia ketuk sedari tadi ini.

Lima ketukan sepatu, dan akhirnya pintu putih itu terbuka. Menampakan sosok tampan dengan rambut terbakar;pikir Zitao, serta tubuh atas yang tidak berbusana.

"Siapa?" tanyanya dengan menggunakan bahasa inggris yang khas. Tetesan keringatnya turun dari rambut, melewati leher, dada, perut dan berakhir dilipatan handuk pada pinggangnya.

Tidak berbusana.

Otot.

Dada.

Perut.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Zitao menjerit histeris, reflek dua tangannya bergerak cepat menutup matanya yang tadi tidak sengaja bertubrukan dengan lekuk dada pemuda yang ada didepannya. Pemuda pirang dengan wajah western itu mendesis, jari telunjuk menyumpal cepat lubang telingannya yang berdengung.

"Hei, what happen with you?"

Pemud itu bersua, menatap malas gadis yang masih setia membedengi wajahnya dengan dua tangan berhias gelang tangan perak yang cantik. sekilas jemarinya terbuka untuk memudahkannya mengintip keadaan, sekilas juga menutup kembali saat mengetahui keadaan masih sama.

"Uh. I—ini, ada ku—kue dari ibu ku…" Zitao menjawab dengan sebelah tangan masih asik meghadang wajah, tangan kirinya bergerak maju menyerahkan tas berisi kotak makanan yang sedari tadi ia genggam, "..rumah kami tepat disebelah rumah anda,"

Pemuda itu reflek mengangkat alis matanya, tangannya bergerak maju menerima tas bergambar tokoh kartun hello kitty yang disodorkan gadis bermabut hitam ini.

"Kau tetangga baru?"

Gadis itu mengangguk, tangannya masih saja setia menutup wajah, "Ba—baiklah, saya permisi pulang."

Zitao bergerak mundur perlahan, pemuda itu menyeringai tampan saat melihat gerak gadis itu yang takut-takut saat berjalan mundur.

**.**

**Grep**

**.**

"Eh?"

Zitao berhenti melangkah saat sebuah tangan menahan gerak tubuhnya, lengan putih lembab itu mencengkeram halus pergelangan tangannya. Zitao reflek mengalihkan pandangan matanya, pemuda bertelanjang dada itu adalah pelaku utama.

**.**

**.**

**Chup!**

**.**

**.**

"Terima kasih tetangga baru, lain kali berkunjunglah lebih lama."

Zitao membelalak, secepat kilat tangan itu menarik tubuhnya, mendekat dan menempel dengan tubuh si pemuda tampan, bibir pemuda itu bergerak maju meninggalkan jejak dibibir mungil Zitao.

"Hmph!"

* * *

**BRAK.**

**.**

Yin Li berjengit, debaman pintu membuatnya terlonjak kaget, matanya beralih kearah sumber suara dan mendapati putri tunggalnya berjalan dengan bibir memberengut kebawah.

"Ada apa, Zi?" Yin Li mengikuti gerak tubuh anaknya, Zitao menghempaskan tubuhnya tepat disebelah sosok ibunya yang sedari tadi sibuk membaca diatas sofa coklat muda yang lembut.

Gadis itu bersidekap, bibirnya bergerak maju dengan menggemaskan.

"Mama—"

"Oh ya, apa sudah memberikan kue buatan mama pada tetangga kita?"

Yin Li bertanya sesaat sebelum sang anak menyelesaikan ucapannya, matanya berbinar semangat saat bertanya kepada sang putri.

Bukan hal yang sama, Zitao justru bersidekap dan semakin mengerucutkan bibir kucing mungilnya, "..Iya, sudah. Nah, justru itu—"

"Baguslah, lusa kita akan berkunjung kerumah mereka yah,"

Zitao berjengit, belum lagi menyelesaikan ucapannya, ibunya yang baik hati sudah memotong saja kembali, belum lagi kalimat yang menyusul setelahnya.

"Apa?! berkunjung?"

Ibunya mengangguk semangat, lengkap dengan mata mengerjap menggemaskan yang terasa berbinar dipandangan Zitao.

Pusing.

* * *

..O..

* * *

Dua hari setelah hari terakhir Zitao mengunjungi rumah ini, rumah besar dengan aksen cat putih bersih dan terasa sekali khas rumah manusia western berambut cahaya—kata Zitao.

Gadis itu duduk dengan gugup, jemari tangannya sibuk mendusel rok dari gaun bercorak bunga cantik yang tengah ia gunakan, ibunya nampak cuek tidak perduli, masih asik mengobrol lebih lama dengan tetangga barunya yang—rupanya—hanya berbeda tiga tahun darinya.

Seolah mengerti, ibu cantik dengan mata bulat dan pipi chubby yang menenggelamkan hidung bangirnya itu tersenyum cantik. Ia kemudian permisi untuk pergi sebentar, naik kelantai atas rumahnya untuk menemui seseorang.

**.**

**.**

"Yifan?"

Ibunya membuka pintu bercat coklat dengan hiasan grendel bola basket berukir nama seseorang itu, matanya menangkap seorang pemuda yang telinganya tersumpal earphone biru, tertidur dengan pose telentang dan mata yang asik dengan sebuah game player berwarna merah.

Pemuda itu balas menatap sang ibu, ia melepas sumpalan telinganya segera setelah tahu ibunya yang baru saja masuk keruang pribadinya;kamar.

"Ya, Ma?"

Sang ibu bersidekap, masih memegang pegangan pintu kamar anaknya, "Kenapa hanya berdiam diri, lakukan apapun, tapi coba temani putri nyonya Yin Li."

Yifan menberengut, alis matanya terkait erat saat mendengar nama seseorang yang asing ditelingannya, "Yin.. siapa?"

Ibunya mengangguk, bersikerak maju dan mendudukan dirinya dibibir ranjang putra tunggalnya itu, "iya.. tetangga baru kita, yang kemarin mengirimi kue coklat."

Yifan berfikir tiga detik, matanya menatap kearah langit kamar untuk kemudian memasang ekspresi seolah berucap, 'Ahh~' dengan mata dan bibir yang membola sempurna.

"Ah~ gadis cantik dengan mata bersemai hitam itu kan?"

Ibunya nampak berjengit mendengar deskripsi putranya barusan, wanita usia empat puluh lima tahun itu mengangguk kaku tanda menyetujui penggambaran putra tunggalnya.

"Iya, sana temani."

Yifan bertepuk sekali, pemuda itu lalu melepas earphonenya dan segera berengsat turun. Tepat saat ia sudah ada di bibir pintu ia membalikan tubuh tegap remajanya, menatap sang ibu yang sedari tadi diam saja.

"Kenapa diam saja. Ayo, Ma!"

* * *

Yifan senang sekali.

Iya, pemuda dengan pikiran kotor sepertinya, duduk berdua di dapur bersama dengan wanita bertubuh menggiurkan dan menggemaskan seperti Zitao, mana mungkin tidak senang.

Haah.

Gadis itu sedari tadi hanya diam, tidak tergiur mencicipi es krim rasa stroberi yang sudah menggodanya sedari tadi di depan mata.

Beda Zitao, beda Yifan, pemuda itu asik mengemut dengan khidmat setiap leleh es krim coklatnya, matanya memandang kearah Zitao yang hanya diam, tidak mencoba membuka percakapan.

"Berapa usia mu?"

Pertanyaan pertama yang konyol Yifan.

Zitao mengerjap, ia berkedip beberapa kali dengan jenaka sebelum bersua, "Delapan belas tahun."

Yifan mengangguk cuek, masih asik dengan dingin makanan dalam mulutnya, sendok kecil berwarna putih terselip rapat dibelah bibirnya bersamaan dengan belah mata yang menatap dalam kearah Zitao, gadis itu menunduk saat merasa cahaya laser dari mata Yifan.

"Aku dua puluh satu."

Yifan masih menatap gadis dihadapannya yang mulai bergerak risih, bola coklat muda itu bergerak keatas dan kebawah menatap ujung rambut hitam Zitao, lalu turun untuk melihat ujung kaki berbalut sepatu flat coklat latte.

Keheningan menyergap keduanya lagi, tidak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

Sekira seratus delapan puluh detik berlalu, gadis itu mendadak bangkit dari tempat duduk semulanya, membenarkan bawahan gaunnya yang berkerut-kerut karena barusan terduduki.

"A—aku mau pulang dulu, Gege. Pe—permisi."

Yifan ikut berdiri, alis matanya naik sembari masih asik membekap sendok kecil dalam taut bibirnya. Belum sempat melangkah jauh, Yifan sudah menarik pergelangan tangan berhias jam tangan perak gadis itu hingga membuatnya tetap berada ditempat semula.

"Kau.." kata Yifan dengan mata nakalnya, bibir Zitao reflek bergerak-gerak dengan menggemaskan, "..sudah tahu cara hidup di Canada?"

Zitao mengangkat alis matanya;reflek, gadis itu kemudian menggeleng pelan dengan sangat lucu, membuat Yifan tersenyum samar dengan licik melihat reaksi gadis dihadapannya.

"Mau kuberitahu satu hal?"

Yifan mendekat kearah Zitao yang berdiam, tangannya masih mengenggam erat tangan gadis itu. Wajah tampannya perlahan mendekat, hembusan nafas bertaut kala ujung hidung mancungnya bertemu dengan milik Zitao.

Mata bolanya mengerjap lucu, empat kali kedipan manis.

"Disini.." tangan besar itu bergerak memegang pinggang ramping bak model Zitao.

"..setiap kau bertemu dengan orang baru.."

Perlahan turun, dan meremas bokong padat Zitao. Membuat gadis itu berjengit samar dan bibir yang turut membulat.

"..kau harus memberinya salam pertemuan.."

Yifan mendekat mencium sekali bibir kucing itu, bersamaan dengan remasan halus dibokong Zitao.

Sekejap bibirnya kembali menempel dibibir Zitao dengan lembut, pemuda itu semakin memperdalam kecupan itu karena merasa tidak ada perlawanan sama sekali.

Zitao terlalu terkejut dengan 'salam pertemuan' dari Yifan.

Pemuda itu mulai bergerak, mengigit kecil bibir bawah Zitao, terdengar denging halus yang manis kala gerak bibir pemuda itu ia lakukan. Senyum samar entah mengapa terpatri.

'Gadis Qingdao ini memang menarik'—itu fikir Yifan.

**.**

Sepuluh detik berlalu, Yifan melepas taut bibirnya dan tersenyum tampan. Melihat gadis itu mengerjap sembari mengulum bibirnya sendiri, menyadari ia sama sekali tak memberi perlawanan akan perlakuan Yifan padanya.

Menikmati—eh.

**.**

"Ini adalah contohnya."

* * *

..O..

* * *

"Mama.."

Yin Li menatap putrinya yang manis sedang mendekap boneka beruang besar lembut berwarna coklat tua. Gadis itu memberengut kala mendekati ibunya yang sedang duduk diatas sofa, sembari membaca majalah mingguan langganannya.

"Belum tidur?"

Ibunya bertanya, tersenyum manis menyambut sang putri yang kini bergerak mendekapnya. Mengusak kepalanya didada sang ibu yang selalu terasa hangat.

Ia menggeleng, pelukan dipinggang ibunya semakin mengencang. Wanita empat puluh dua tahun itu menyadari akan gerak tubuh sang anak, melepas dengan perlahan dekapan anaknya dan menatap wajah Zitao.

"Kenapa?"

Gadis cantik penggemar G-Dragon Big Bang itu memberengut, bibirnya mengerucut cantik pertanda sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik.

"Ma.." ibunya mengangkat alis, menunggu kelanjutan kalimat sang putri. Senyum wanita itu terpatri samar dengan lembut. "..kalau aku merasa sesuatu yang aneh jika berdekatan dengan orang baru, apa itu salah?"

Yin Li mengernyit, ia mengusap kepala bersurai hitam lembut beraroma stroberi manis anaknya.

"Maksud Zitao bagaimana?"

Zitao mengigit bibir bawahnya, ia kembali mendekap boneka beruang pemberian ayahnya itu erat.

"Minggu lalu saat kita kerumah Yifan gege—"

"Oh ya ampun!"

Ganti Zitao yang terdiam.

"Maksud Zitao, Zitao berdebar saat didekat Yifan gege, begitu?"

.

Maksudnya memang begitu, tapi lebih tepatnya saat pemuda itu mencium dan menyentuhnya.

.

"I—iya sih ma, tapi—"

"Hah~ anak Mama sudah dewasa, sudah mulai merasakan cinta. Ah! Ayah mu harus tahu masalah ini!"

.

Loh.

* * *

..O..

* * *

Ibu yang baik akan membiarkan anaknya mempelajari hal baru.

Begitu juga Yin Li, ia hanya seorang ibu baik hati yang menyayangi anaknya lebih dari nyawanya sendiri.

Maka dari itu, saat tau Zitao ternyata menyukai tetangga tampan mereka. Yin Li segera memberitahu ibu Yifan. Bak gayung bersambut, ternyata ibu tambun bermata bulat itu juga ikut bergembira saat mendengar berita ini.

Dan tepat hari ini, sabtu sore.

Ibu Zitao dan ayahnya harus meninggalkan anaknya sendirian, alih-alih pergi mengunjungi saudara mereka di Guangzhu.

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa?"

Zitao mendudukan dirinya tepat dihadapan ayahnya yang sedang fokus pada layar laptop putih miliknya, duduk manis diatas ranjang besar beralas putih corak awan. Ibunya sedang sibuk dengan urusan;pakaian apa yang kiranya akan dibawa.

"Apanya, Zi?" ayahnya menyahut tanpa mengalihkan pandangan mata sama sekali.

"Iya. Kenapa aku tidak diajak?"

Ayahnya tersenyum manis, menutup layar alat ketik elektroniknya dan mengusak rambut putrinya. Pria empat puluh enam tahun dengan bentuk mata melengkung indah itu turun dari ranjang dan meletakan laptopnya di meja kerja dalam kamarnya.

"Tanya mama mu, kenapa harus meninggalkanmu disini."

Yin Li berjengit, matanya melotot kearah suaminya yang hanya mengangkat bahu cuek.

Pria itu lalu pergi dari kamarnya dan turun ke lantai bawah, meninggalkan istri dan anaknya berdua dalam ruangan pribadinya.

"Mama.."

Gadisnya merengek lagi.

Yin Li mendesahkan nafas dan menyisir rambut depannya perlahan, menyelipkannya dibalik telinga dan berjalan mendekati putrinya.

"Zi.." wanita itu mendudukan dirinya disebelah kanan Zitao, mengusap rambut hitam tebal dan lembut yang mirip seperti rambut dalam sampul botol sampo itu. "..mama tidak mengajak dirimu karena.."

"Karena?"

Zitao mulai menuntut. Bibirnya masih mengerucut kedepan dengan menggemaskan. Ibunya mulai bergerak tak fokus menatap kearah lain, bibir wanita itu terkatup lalu terbuka dengan bergantian.

'—karena mama ingin kau berdua dengan Yifan—'

.

"Err.. karena.. Mama.."

Zitao mulai bersidekap, ia bahkan mulai berdiri dari posisi awalnya dan menatap tajam ibunya yang kebingungan harus menjawab apa, "..karena tiket pesawat hanya tersisa dua."

.

Huh—hah.

.

Zitao mengernyit. Ia lalu mendekat kearah ibunya dengan tangan yang tergulai tidak lagi bersidekap. Ibunya merasa khawatir dengan alasan konyolnya, takut-takut putri tunggalnya ini merasakan kejanggalan yang terlihat.

.

Tapi nampaknya tidak.

"Ya sudah, tidak apa jika aku ditinggal, mama hati-hati ya."

Fyuh~

* * *

..O..

* * *

Ketukan pintu terdengar kala Zitao sedang menyaksikan acara 'Hey! Arnold!' dibalik layar televisi. Gadis itu lalu meletakan remot yang sedari tadi ia genggam, menyeret kaki boneka panda besarnya kearah pintu utama.

.

.

Pintu terbuka.

Mata gadis itu mengerjap dengan bingung, taut alis matanya terasa kala ia tahu siapa yang menganggu acara menontonnya.

.

Wu Yifan.

.

Tetangga tampan, yang suka meremas bokongnya—itu fikir Zitao.

Pemuda berdada bidang dan berkulit putih yang Zitao ketahui berdarah Canada dan China, pemuda yang tidak Zitao sadari telah membuatnya berdebam halus kala berada di dekatnya.

"Ge—ge?"

"Halo. Kata Mama, aku harus menginap disini sampai ibumu pulang, jaga-jaga kalau ada pencuri masuk."

.

Dan laki-laki itu sudah menyerobot masuk tanpa di duga-duga.

* * *

"Malam ini aku tidur dimana?"

Zitao yang merasa ada seseorang bertanya padanya, meneleng ke belakang. Ada seorang laki-laki dengan celana abu-abu pendek selutut dan t-shirt hitam yang memperlihatkan bentuk dada berototnya tengah berdiri di bibir pintu kamarnya.

Zitao menggaruk kepalanya reflek.

Dimana?

.

"A.. i—itu."

Yifan tanpa aba-aba masuk kedalam kamar Zitao, mendudukan dirinya diranjang gadis manis itu dan merebahkan tubuh tegapnya. "Disini saja ya," katanya tanpa dosa.

Zitao berjengit.

"Tidak boleh!"

Zitao berdiri di depan Yifan yang terlentang tanpa beban, ia bersidekap dan reflek;mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi kedepan.

"Kalau gege tidur disini, aku tidur dimana?"

"Ya disini."

"Apa?!"

.

Yifan bangkit. Ia mengusak rambutnya dan menguap lebar, reflek menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. Seolah tidak perduli apa yang dikatakan Zitao barusan, Yifan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Gege!"

**.**

**GREP.**

**.**

"Ah!"

Yifan tanpa aba-aba menarik pergelangan tangan Zitao, hingga gadis itu terjatuh diatas tubuhnya, memeluk gadis itu erat hingga ia tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali.

Pelukan erat itu terasa melilit Zitao. Belum lagi wajah mereka yang jadi terasa tanpa batas, nafas mereka bertukar dengan reflek karena jarak.

"Kau.." Yifan menatap wajah Zitao dengan dalam, mengamati bentuk wajah gadis dalam dekapannya yang terlihat sangat manis sekarang.

"..cantik.."

Dan ciuman itu berhenti di bibir Zitao.

.

Mata gadis itu membola, terhitung lima detik hingga gadis itu bergerak memukul dada bidang Yifan yang menjadi alas bawahnya.

Seperkian pukulan, barulah pemuda itu melepas tautannya, tersenyum remeh dan mendengus. Zitao hanya mampu menahan desir darah menuju wajahnya yang menggebu.

"Dasar, pasti sebelumnya belum pernah dicium pria."

Jack pot!

.

Zitao mencoba mendudukan dirinya, ia lalu duduk tepat disebelah Yifan yang menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. Nafasnya berderu dengan cepat, membuat dadanya naik turun.

Mata Yifan menatap kearah gerak dua benda menarik itu dengan pandangan lurus.

.

Zitao lalu kembali reflek menutup bentukan dadanya dengan kedua tangan.

.

Dasar otak kotor!

.

"Hey.."

Zitao mengalihkan pandangan matanya, Yifan menatapnya dalam posisi menopang kepala dengan sebelah tangan. Entah kenapa, tapi Zitao merasa tatapan itu seperti menggodanya.

"Apa?"

Zitao lucu sekali.

Bahkan suaranya seperti tawa anak bayi yang menggelitik. Lucu.. menggemaskan.

"Kau belum pernah berpacaran ya?"

Zitao berjengit, ia menatap kearah mata Yifan yang terasa dingin dan.. terus menggodanya. Apa, padahal Yifan tidak melakukan apapun padanya, kenapa pipinya memanas lagi.

.

"Pasti belum.." tebak Yifan akhirnya, "..berciuman saja tidak bisa merespon, pasti belum pernah berpacaran."

Zitao tertohok, ia membuka dan mengatup bibirnya. Ingin menjawab, tapi tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Apa yang dikatakan Yifan memang benar!

"HAHAHAHA…."

"jangan menertawakanku!"

Zitao mendelik kesal karena ditertawakan hebat oleh Yifan. Tangannya bersidekap dengan bibir yang mengerucut manis. Tidak didengar sepertinya, terbukti Yifan masih betah tertawa saat gadis dihadapannya ini tidak dapat berkutik apa-apa, ditambah serpihan pipi merah yang manis.

"Aku bilang jangan tertawa! atau aku akan menggelitik gege dan membuat gege tertawa hingga pingsan" ancam Zitao lucu.

"Coba saja! HAHAHAHA…." tanpa aba−aba, Zitao dalam seketika telah menggelitik tubuh Yifan balik. Dan membuat si empunya tubuh makin tertawa keras, sangat keras malah, jika saja diluar tidak hujan deras, mungkin suara tawa Yifan akan kedengaran sampai luar.

Hingga sampai Yifan membalas menggelitik Zitao, dan akhirnya membuat gadis itu juga tertawa keras..

Entah, dari mana Zitao mendadak mendapat ide aneh untuk menghentikan perbuatan Yifan yang telah membuat perutnya sakit akibat tertawa terlalu keras; Zitao menarik Yifan mendekat lalu memeluknya.

VOILA! dalam sekejap Yifan terdiam dan menghentikan aksinya yang sedari tadi membalas menggelitik tubuh Zitao.

Tapi, tapi, tapi ini kebisuan yang aneh, kau tau? Tiba−tiba Yifan membalas dekapan Zitao, malah sedikit lebih erat. Walaupun Zitao belom merasa sesak karenanya.

"Zitao.." gumam Yifan ditelinga kanan berhias anting mickey mouse Zitao.

"Hmm?" Zitao hanya berdehem menanggapi panggilan Yifan dengan lembut seperti biasa.

"Kau.. Kenapa begitu lembut?"

"Eh? Lembut? Maksud—" menyadari maksud perkataan Yifan, Zitao mulai merasa panas kembali, kali ini wajah, tangan, kepala, semuanya yang ada dalam tubuhnya menjadi hangat karena perkataan ambigu Yifan.

Yifan sejak pertama sadar. Sejak pertama kali melihat Zitao dengan kemeja longgar warna lavender dengan paduan rok hitam sepuluh centi diatas lutut ini, Yifan sadar kalau Zitao merasakan sesuatu yang menggiurkan. Apa lagi saat melihat paha putih bersihnya.

Pemuda itu reflek semakin mempererat dekapannya, merasakan hangat tubuh gadis cantik ini didekapannya. Tanpa disadari Zitao merasa sedikit sesak.

"Ge—ge.. sesak."

Yifan mendengarnya, lalu mengendurkan pelukannya, "Ah. Ma'af aku.. tadi."

Ia menatap Zitao, dan pandangan dihadapannya membuatnya menelan saliva dan berhenti berbicara.

** .**

Belahan dada Zitao yang tercetak jelas dihadapan matanya.

**. **

Ia lalu kembali menatap wajah Zitao, berusaha hanya memfokuskan diri pada mata pandanya, mata yang sepertinya menunggu sesuatu, menunggu Yifan untuk melakukan sesuatu…

** .**

"Hei.. bolehkah aku menciummu.. cantik?"

Zitao tersedak salifanya sendiri, selama ini ia tidak pernah meminta izin. Mengapa sekarang?

"Kenapa kau meminta izin baru saat ini. Jadi selama ini?"

Yifan berjengit mendengar ucapan Zitao.

Benar. Selama ini dia melakukan ciuman tanpa izin. Ini kali pertama ia meminta izin pada… pada seorang gadis yang akan ia kecup.

**. **

"Jadi?"

"Si..silahkan."

**.**

Yifan mendekatkan wajah Zitao kewajahnya, gadisnya mulai menutup mata ragu, dan Yifan merasakan bahkan hembusan nafas Zitao sedikit memburu.

Zitao kini merasa sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibir tipisnya. Lembut sekali. Saat Yifan mulai menggerakkan bibir lembutnya dibibir tipis Zitao, menggerakkannya juga dengan sangat lembut! ini manis kalian tau?

Tanpa sengaja menyentuh sesuatu didalam mulut Gwiboon, ingin menariknya.. ingin merasakannya..

Zitao tak tahu harus apa, jadi ia membiarkan Yifan membelainya dan merasakan satu sama lain.

Dalam keadaan duduk diatas tempat tidur, mereka saling merasakan kehangatan satu sama lain. Tangan Yifan yang semula memegang tengkuk dan pipi Zitao sejak mereka mulai berciuman, mulai turun kebawah, mencengkram kedua ketiak Zitao lalu mengangkat dan membawanya kepangkuan Yifan.

Saat bokong Zitao menyentuh pahanya Yifan merasa rahangnya mengeras, itu terlalu lembut dan kenyal baginya.

Menghentikan ciuman mereka, lalu menatap Zitao yang memerah dipangkuannya, bibirnya merekah. Membuat Yifan gemas dibuatnya.

Kembali mendekatkan wajah mereka, menyatukan kembali bibir mereka menautkannya lembut. Ciuman ketenangan, ciuman persetujuan dengan apa yang mereka rasakan masing−masing.

Ciuman Yifan turun keleher Zitao, begitu penasaran bagaimana rasanya mengecap leher putih susu gadis manis Qingdao yang beraroma citrus itu. Menciumnya, lalu mengecapnya.. entah kenapa itu tidak cukup bagi Yifan, ada hal lain, ya hal yang ingin dilakukannya pada leher jenjang milik kekasih cantiknya.. rasa gemasnya, rasa tidak-cukupnya, membuatnya berpikir ingin meninggalkan sesuatu pada leher tersebut, ingin menandainya, ingin menandai kepemilikan diri Zitao dengan menandainya.

Saat gigi Yifan mulai menggigit leher Zitao, Zitao menggigit bibir bawahnya dan wajahnya semakin menadahkan keatas.

"Sakitkah itu cantik?" tanya Yifan saat merasakan tubuh gadis berwajah innocent itu bergetar ketika menerima gigitannya. Menatap wajah simanis dengan raut wajah cemas. Mata sayu Zitao seolah tersenyum, ia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Entah, ini bukan pengalaman pertama Yifan—tentu saja, tapi hanya Zitao yang membuat degup jantung Yifan berdebam dua kali lebih kuat, Yifan berjanji dan bersumpah dalam hati, jika ia akan memperlakukan Zitao dengan benar−benar lembut.

Bergegas cepat, Yifan menambahkan lagi beberapa gigitan yang menghasilkan warna merah pada setiap bagian leher mulus bersih Zitao.

Mulai turun lagi kebagian lembut milik Zitao, ya belahan sempurna milik Zitao. Menatapnya lama.

"Gege."

"Ya."

"A—aku malu… jangan menatap milikku seperti itu…" menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, tubuhnya benar−benar panas saat ini. Baru kali ini Zitao memperlihatkan bentuh tubuh dalamnya pada lawan jenis.

Pengalaman pertama, dipandangi saja, sudah terasa seperti ditelanjangi.. tatapan Yifan berubah intense, matanya menatap lembut kearah Zitao. Ia memberi ciuman manis dan dalam dikeningnya,

"Apa kau tak merasa terpaksa?"

Zitao memberingsut, menyingkirkan tutup tangannya dan menatap Yifan dengan pandangan polos lucunya.

Gadis itu lalu menggeleng, "Tidak." Sahutnya manis. Yifan bersumpah ia tidak pernah bertemu gadis ini di tempat neraka macam Vancouver, saat bertemu dengan Zitao, ia merasa menjadi Yifan dalam bentuk lain.

"A—aku."

Zitao masih menatapnya, tangannya bertaut manis dibawah dagu, menunggu ucapan lanjutan dari Yifan yang kini terdiam.

"Salahkah aku—jika.. aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu."

Zitao berkedip jenaka, ia lalu nampak ragu menggerakan tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh pipi tirus Yifan yang lembut. Tangan dingin itu mengusap bagian wajah Yifan dengan lembut, membuat pemuda itu memejamkan matanya menikmati belai tangan polos Zitao.

Rasanya bercinta dengan gadis baik-baik.

Luar biasa menggembirakan.

"Aku.. nampaknya aku.. juga menyukai gege."

Gadis itu mencicit pelan, suaranya halus sekali, seperti belai sutra yang terdengar ditelinga Yifan. Debaman jantungnya semakin menjadi, Yifan tau ini konyol. Tapi ia yakin ini perasaan murni dari dirinya.

Yifan kembali mencium kening Zitao lembut, perlahan tangan Yifan naik, menyentuh payudara milik Zitao yang lembut, yang tak terkungkung oleh apapun, menangkupnya dengan tangan Yifan yang besar. Merasakan kelembutan gundukan Zitao yang hangat ditangannya yang besar, lalu menyentuh puncak Zitao dengan ibu jarinya, menyentuhnya lembut.

Ingin menyaksikan dengan mata kepala sendiri, bentuk nyata kesempurnaan milik Zitao. Yifan mulai melepaskan kait katun lembut pembungkus dada Zitao. Ingin fokus hanya pada gundukan sempurna milik Zitao, gundukan yang saat ini telah terlihat, telah nampak didepan mata Yifan, setelah Yifan menyibakkan kain penutup lembut itu.

Takjub! kali ini Yifan merasa takjub, menyadari bahwa milik Zitao benar−benar sempurna. Ia bersumpah! Bagian ini akan jadi miliknya yang tidak akan boleh orang lain untuk memilikinya.

Merendahkan kepalanya, saat puncak Zitao nampak menegang terlihat begitu menggodanya, menggoda untuk dicicipi oleh bibirnya. Saat Yifan menyentuh puncaknya dengan bibirnya, dan menggigitnya lembut, Zitao hanya dapat mencengkram lengan Yifan erat, lengan yang Zitao sadar sekali amat kekar. Mencengkram dengan kukunya, gadis polos ini frustasi, bibir dan gigitan Yifan yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan membuatnya terbuai.

Sangat memabukkan !

Menyadari cengkraman Zitao dilengannya semakin erat, Yifan menghentikan sentuhannya pada gundukan Zitao. Beralih menautkan bibirnya pada bibir Zitao. Membuat Zitao mabuk akan rasa baru yang Yifan berikan pada bibirnya.

Kedua sejoli itu melenguhkan nama satu sama lain, bibir tebal Yifan mengulum bibir mungil Zitao. Zitao begitu merona dipangkuan Yifan, hingga pemuda itu merasa sesuatu dalam dirinya yang dulu tertidur kini bangun, dan sadar..

Masih melumat bibir gadis yang rupanya telah membuatnya tertarik, Yifan membawa tangannya kekancing terakhir kemeja yang Zitao kenakan, yang hanya menutupi bagian bawah milik Zitao yang telah basah karena sentuhan−sentuhan Yifan sebelumnya.

Disela ciuman mereka, Yifan bergumam, "Aku berjanji… tidak akan—uh— aku bersumpah akan lembut, bolehkah…aku melakukan lebih, cantikku?" Zitao tidak tahu rasa apa, tapi ia menginginkan sentuhan Yifan kembali ia rasakan.

Gadis itu melepaskan ciuman mereka, membawa bibirnya yang merona ketelinga Yifan lalu berbisik, "Aku membutuhkan gege."

Mendapat izin Yifan bergerak masuk kedalam rok hitam Zitao, dari hanya satu jari, kini menjadi dua −jari Yifan. Mengelusnya, membuat sesuatu dibawah sana sekiranya terbuka lebih lebar.

Yifan mempermainkannya dengan sangat lembut, bukankah Yifan sudah bersumpah pada diri sendiri? Manusia sebersih Zitao, tidak boleh diperlakukan kasar, bahkan oleh dirinya sendiri. Merasakan milik Zitao yang basah, akibat sentuhannya, ditambah dengan mendengar desah suara Zitao, itu semakin membuat Yifan ingin melakukan lebih, dan lebih pada milik gadis manis ini.

Ini tidak tertahankan! Sesuatu dari tubuh Yifan tidak dapat menahannya lagi!

Yifan bergerak untuk menidurkan tubuh polos Zitao, kemeja yang kancingnya telah lolos semua dari lubangnya, memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh indah Zitao yang hangat, putih serta merona.

Yifan Meletakkannya perlahan gadisnya, dengan jari-jari yang masih betah didalam Zitao. Meletakkan tubuh barbienya dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas, meletakkannya tepat dibawahnya, Yifan merendahkan kepalanya ingin menyantap kembali bibir Zitao yang menggodanya.

Bibir itu kembali bertemu, benda lunak tak bertulang Yifan mengabsen aktif gigi-gigi semungil biji mentimun Zitao, menjilati dengan erotis langit mulut gadisnya hingga tanpa sadar mengakibatkan suara mengairahkan keluar dari bibir Zitao, membuat Yifan kembali berdegup dua kali lebih cepat.

Zitao merasa tidak ada apapun dalam fikirannya—kosong.

.

.

Tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Yifan, tapi setelahnya Zitao mendesis dengan mata terpejam erat, sesuatu milik Yifan menerobos masuk dengan pelan. Hanya ujung, tapi rasanya perih sekali.

Zitao masih memejamkan matanya, Yifan menurunkan wajah dan mencium pelan bibir Zitao dengan lembut dan halus. Membuat gadis itu sedikit lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

Seiring dengan semakin intensnya pertemuan bibir itu, Yifan mulai menurunkan sedikit gerak tubuh bawahnya, memperdalam sesuatu dalam tubuhnya agar bisa bersatu erat dengan kepemilikan Zitao.

Gadis itu sedikit meronta, tangannya mencakar punggung telanjang Yifan, matanya mengalirkan air mata. Yifan terdiam, pemuda itu tidak bergerak barang seinchipun, mencoba membuat gadis manisnya sedikit tenang terlebih dahulu untuk sebelum kembali menyatukan diri.

.

.

Hela nafas Zitao yang menghalus, membuat gadis itu memberi usapan manis dilengan berotot Yifan. Pemuda itu lalu menundukan kembali bagian bawahnya semakin dalam, seperkian detik Zitao mencoba menyamankan diri.

Hingga suara meracau yang jelas terdengar memenuhi kamar gadis manis penyuka panda itu, "A—ah.. engh.. A—aku."

Yifan tidak tau.

Mendengar racau Zitao membuatnya seperti terbombardir, dengan gerak sedang ia bergerak maju mundur dengan irama pelan, lenguhannya sesekali terdengar menemani racauan Zitao.

Semakin bergerak aktif, Zitao sesekali tersentak dan mendongak, matanya terpejam dengan bibir yang membuka. Yifan mencium benda kenyal itu sekali lagi, dan kembali fokus dengan urusan bagian bawah tubuh mereka.

"Ungh! I—itu gegehh.."

Yifan mendesis, "Sshh.. iya."

Zitao terlonjak berkali-kali, dada sintalnya sesekali menjadi korban gerak tubuh Yifan yang diluar kontrol. Namun, pemuda itu secepatnya sadar untuk berlaku lembut pada gadis manisnya.

"A—aku. Ungh.. i—ya disana."

Yifan kembali memanah posisi yang membuat Zitao meronta dengan lembut, gadis itu kembali bersuara sama saat Yifan melakukan hal itu. Tangannya bergerak, mengusak rambut pirang Yifan yang halus dan beraroma mint.

.

.

Yifan tau diri, ia tidak akan membuat gadis itu terisi benihnya, karena mereka belum resmi sebagai pasangan hidup dan mati, saat Yifan akan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang melesak dalam miliknya. Ia melakukannya sebagai pria dewasa di luar tubuh Zitao yang lembab.

Membiarkan gadis itu tergulai lemah karena kegiatan panas mereka.

Yifan mengecup kening Zitao lembut dan penuh kasih, gadis itu tersenyum dan bergerak pula mengusap pipi tirus Yifan. Beberapa detik berkedip, untuk kemudian ia memejamkan mata dan tertidur.

* * *

..O..

* * *

"Yifan!"

"Iya, Ma!"

Pemuda tegap yang namanya baru saja dipanggil lantang itu, segera menyahut dengan nada yang tidak kalah kencang, usakan handuk putih pada rambutnya mengiringin gerak kakinya menuju lantai bawah.

Celana pendek lima centi diatas lutut warna hitam miliknya hanya menjadi pakaian satu-satunya yang ia kenakan, tetesan air dingin sesekali turun dan terasa sekali ditubuhnya.

"Apa ma?"

Ia menemukan wanita tambun berprofesi sebagai ibu kandungnya itu tengah sibuk dengan adonan kue yang mulai mengembang, wanita itu menatap sekilas dan mendesah, tangannya masih asik mengaduk loyang penuh campuran tepung dan bahan lain.

"Ada Zitao kemari, mama menyuruhnya menunggu di kamarmu. Sana cepat temui, kasihan dia menunggu lama."

Yifan mengangkat bahu cuek, ia lalu bergerak kearah kamarnya, membuka pintunya dan menemukan seorang gadis tengah membaca majalah khusus olah raga yang—bisa dipastikan milik Yifan.

"Sudah lama menunggu."

Gadis itu berjengit, ia kemudian meletakan buku yang ia genggam dan berbalik menatap sang empunya ruang.

Ia berjengit dengan mata dan bibir membola, reflek tangannya terkepal dan menutup dua matanya yang tadi terbuka lebar.

"Iihh.."

Yifan menaikan alis mata bingung.

"Kebiasaan sekali sih, suka kemana-mana pakai pakaian bawah saja. Uuh~"

Yifan masih berkedip jenaka, matanya memandang tubuhnya sendiri. Pemuda itu lalu mengangkat bahu cuek dan mendengus tak perduli. Kembali mengusak rambutnya dan duduk di hadapan kekasihnya.

Tepat.

Yifan mencoba membuka kepalan tangan yang menutupi wajah cantik Zitao. Gadis itu meronta, tapi Yifan tetap berhasil membukanya.

"Hei~"

Nadanya. Uh!

"Kau bahkan sudah lihat lebih dari sekedar dadaku, apa lagi yang membuatmu malu."

Zitao memajukan bibirnya imut, mengerucut dengan menggemaskan dan membuat Yifan gemas. Ia lalu mencubit bibir itu pelan, membuat rengekan yang mengalun dari bibir Zitao.

"Zi.."

Zitao mendongak, menatap tepat ke dalam mata kekasih tampannya, alis mata itu menukik tajam, tapi tetap terlihat lembut saat menatapnya.

Rona merah samar hadir di pipi Zitao.

"..aku mencintaimu."

Zitao tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum, ia menarik ujung bibirnya lembut dan mengangguk. "Aku juga." katanya halus.

.

Yifan memang bukan pemuda baik dulunya.

Tapi ia janji akan menyayangi Zitao sekarang hingga ia mati.

* * *

End

* * *

Cuap times!

Ane : yah! Ini bukan ff ane, Cuma titipan si beb bull sama bang ingga yang hobby banget baca hentai. Wajar kalo dia paham banget itu!

Dan lagi, agaknya pria itu sudah masuk kelembah per-yifantao-an, gaaah! Nemu satu lagi fudanshi. Lmao. Enough.

Yftaonipples : sex plot by inggara juanda.

Inggara : gua penyuka hentai. So why? Haha..

Review yaaaa.. hinaa saja mereka :v


End file.
